Quiero hacerte feliz
by LittleWitchSam
Summary: El escuadrón trece ha derrotado a Padre, es su turno de poder vivir. Mitsuru había prometido a Kokoro hacerla feliz y ahora sólo estaba a pocos días de poder serlo completamente.


Habían pasado 10 años desde que se había descubierto la verdad sobre Padre, y al enterarse de ella el escuadrón 13 no dudo ni un momento en batallar contra él. El nuevo mundo apenas estaba tomando forma, el laboratorio en donde estaban entrenando a los nuevos parásitos pasó a ser un centro de atención en donde los cuidaban y trataban de enseñarles los sentimientos que tanto tiempo habían mantenido encerrados. No era fácil la adaptación ya que los humanos habían olvidado todo eso y por consecuencia ellos también estaban aprendiendo. Todos los del escuadrón trataban de ayudar en lo que podían porque aunque seguían aprendiendo, se podría decir que sabían más del tema que los demás por todo lo que habían pasado.

Ella no sabe que estas aquí ¿no es así Mitsuru? – preguntó Hiro mientras se acercaba a su amigo, él cual se encontraba viendo hacía una habitación en donde se encontraban varios niños sentados mientras una Kokoro sonriente les leía un libro.

Mitsuru volteo para ver a Hiro, aún no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos y cómo fue que temió por un momento que perdería lo único que lo mantenía de pie, después de aquella noche en donde ella y él se habían unido por primera vez Padre los separó, el doctor se había llevado a Kokoro para estudiarla y saber si habían logrado procrear, cuando el escuadrón se enteró de lo que había pasado apoyaron a Mitsuru y trataron de encontrar a Kokoro para hacer que volviera con ellos, no fue fácil pero no podían dejarse derrotar ya que después de tanto tiempo juntos y de lo que habían pasado, lograron comprender que su unión se comparaba a lo que antes era conocido como una familia.

Prometí que la protegería – fue la respuesta que le dio Mitsuru, Hiro solamente sonrío, aquella promesa que había hecho la tomaba muy en serio.

Ahora era Hiro quién recordaba el momento exacto en que habían encontrado Kokoro , cuando lograron entrar al laboratorio, se dividieron para poder encontrarla más fácilmente, pero cuando lo hicieron no sabían que hacer, Kokoro parecía no tener alma, sus ojos se encontraban vacíos, volteó a ver a sus compañero pero seguía inmóvil, quien sabe que fue lo que le habían hecho, seguía sin moverse del lugar, Mitsuru se acercó para cubrirla con sus brazos y en un acto repentino la cargo, la acurruco en su pecho y le susurró algo en el oído, hasta ese momento Kokoro comenzó a llorar mientras se sostenía con fuerza del cuello de Mitsuru.

Lo has hecho muy bien, ella es feliz a tu lado – justo cuando Hiro terminaba de decirle aquello, una puerta se abrió dejando pasar por ella a Kokoro, se veía algo cansada, pero eso no impedía que ella siguiera sonriendo

Ah, Hiro-kun , ¿Cómo estás?, no pensé que estarías por aquí – le saludo alegremente

Kokoro- san, vine a revisar unos papeles con Nana-san para ver si hacía falta algo, pero ya he terminado, los veo luego – se despidió para poder dejar a la pareja a solas.

Mitsuru se acercó a Kokoro para poder encaminarse hacia su hogar, cuando estuvo a su altura ella coloco su mano sobre su nariz tratando de evitar un pequeño estornudo , pero no lo evito, él la vió de reojo y negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada más se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó en sus hombros.

No puedes estar saliendo con un suéter tan delgado, recuerda que en tu condición no puedes enfermarte- ella le sonrió, siempre tan protector.

Cuando lo dices así me haces sentir enferma, y sabes que no es el caso, sólo estoy embarazada – mientras se lo decía con su mano acariciaba la voluptuosa panza que tenía, ya eran 46 semanas, su parto estaba programado para dentro de una semana, y por fin podría conocer la vida que él y ella habían hecho.

Kokoro le tomo la mano y él la recibió gustoso. Aunque Mitsuru no lo quisiera admitir tenía miedo, y es que se encontraba en una situación nada común, ellos nunca habían tenido unos padres así que las dudas le carcomían de saber si sería uno bueno, tenía miedo de que a Kokoro le pasara algo en el parto ya que por más que ella tratará de tranquilizarlo la verdad es que aún mucha gente no podría procrear y alguna mujeres que habían logrado embarazarse habían tenido un parto complicado en donde el bebé, ella o en el peor de los casos los dos perecían, él no podía siquiera imaginarse sin ella a su lado. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados ya que sintió como su mano era apretada bruscamente, volteo a ver a Kokoro y la vió cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus labios mientras que con su mano libre tocaba su panza.

Mitsuru – lo dijó con algo de problema – creó que ya va a nacer- trataba de respirar profundamente para no entrar en pánico y tampoco preocuparlo a él, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recupero la conciencia pudo ver que se encontraba en un hospital, su reacción fue llevar sus manos hacía donde horas antes se encontraba su bebé, no sintió nada, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y se levantó abruptamente para poder bajar se de la cama, en el momento en que lo hizo se mareo un poco pero no le importo, justo cuando sus pies tocarían el suelo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Mitsuru que en el momento en la vió se acercó rápidamente para detenerla por los hombros y recostarla-

¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? – la regaño mientras trataba de acomodarla en la cama, escucho unos sollozos que rápidamente se volvió en llanto, fue cuando se detuvo para poder ver el rostro de Kokoro.

Mi bebé, nuestro bebé, ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está?, no me digas que…- no le salían las palabras, Mitsuru se le quedo viendo y le coloco su mano sobre la cabeza para recargarla sobre su pecho-

Tonta, todo está bien- aquellas palabras hicieron detener el llanto de Kokoro y volteo a verlo con incredulidad, eran las mismas que le había dicho después de haberla rescatado del laboratorio.

Nuestro bebé está siendo revisado, está bien, ¿acaso crees que estaría tan tranquilo si no fuera de ese modo?-

Kokoro se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, Mitsuru bajo su rostro para poder acercar sus labios hacia los de su pareja pero no llego a concretar la acción ya que fue interrumpido por aquel que siempre llegaba en los peores momentos

Ah!, Mitsuru , no puede ser posible que no la dejes en paz ni porque este en el hospital- gritó Zorome mientas los señalaba con su dedo.

Él no tuvo que decir nada ya que la persona que venía detrás de él lo golpeo mientras le decía que se callará, Mitsuru rodo los ojos mientras Kokoro sonreía ante la escena que tenía enfrente de ella.

Kokoro-chan, ¿Cómo estás?, felicidades, ya queremos conocer a su bebé- se acercó Miku mientras le tomaba la manos llenas de emoción

Después de ellos no tardaron en llegar los demás integrantes del escuadrón, mientras todos los felicitaban y platicaban, llegó la mujer que se había llevado al bebé a su revisión para poder entregarlo a sus padres, Kokoro lo recibió con alegría y cuando por fin pudo sostenerlo, su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor, todos la rodearon para poder verlo con mayor atención, eran tan pequeño.

Muchas felicidades, es un niño muy sano- le dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse.

Todos exclamaron mientras veían al pequeño bostezar y acomodarse en los brazos de su madre. Finalmente el escuadrón decidió retirarse para dejar que la nueva mamá pudiera descansar , uno a uno se despidieron para ir saliendo por la puerta.

Zorome, yo quiero uno, así que vamos- Se escuchó decir a Miku mientras iban por el pasillo

Mitsuru se acercó a ellos y no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que era, ahora tenía una familia, después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Gracias por lo que me has dado, te amo - Kokoro se sorprendió ya que no era muy dado a ese tipo de expresiones, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y tomarle la mano, para acercarlo más a ella y al pequeño que se encontraba dormido.

El deseo de Kokoro se había hecho realidad, ahora ya no tenía que leer un libro sobre lo que era ser madre, porque ahora lo era, tenía un bebé el cual era fruto de su amor con Mitsuru, había valido la pena pasar todo aquello, ya que al final, sus sentimientos habían vencido.

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que realice, me encanta la serie pero sin duda la pareja que me atrapo fue Mitsuru y Kokoro, sin duda siento que son personajes maravillosos y que se complementan de manera fantástica, espero que les haya gustado, y que empiecen haber más fics sobre ellos.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
